


Пятнадцать минут

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Ты ни за что не признаешься ей в своей маленькой слабости и будешь строить из себя того, кем никогда не являлся. Но только я знаю тебя настоящего. От и до. Твои глаза не могут соврать мне, ведь в них я читаю только одно желание. Отдаться. Я знаю, что ты не сбежишь от меня, но мне нравится ощущать власть над тобой. Именно поэтому я выбрал кровать с резной спинкой – твои сильные руки идеально смотрятся в наручниках. Защёлкиваю их на твоих запястьях и довольно улыбаюсь. Теперь всё правильно, Том.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz/Heidi Klum





	Пятнадцать минут

«Том, я соскучился, приезжай» — я знаю, ты только и ждешь этого сообщения, чтобы ускользнуть из своего семейного гнёздышка.

Тебе нужно не больше пятнадцати минут, чтобы добраться, но ты обманешь время и приедешь на машине. Новенький Кадиллак, который тебе так понравился. Ты честно отработал его, дорогой братец, но я тебя прощаю — нам было слишком хорошо на заднем сиденье, чтобы думать об этом. Пока ты спешишь в дом, который по-прежнему остаётся нашим, я успеваю выкурить сигарету. Последняя. Так не хочется идти за новой пачкой, но теперь я не могу попросить тебя поделиться. Ты смог бросить эту вредную привычку, но бросить меня ты просто не мог — твоя зависимость оказалась сильнее. Я сделал вид, что отпускаю тебя. Сделал это, чтобы принять тебя вновь. Я переиграл ситуацию в нашу пользу: твой брак не продлится слишком долго, а наша группа ещё продержится на плаву. У нас будут альбомы, туры и остатки фанатов, готовых отдать последнее ради того, чтобы увидеть в нас хоть каплю тех ребят, которыми мы были десять-пятнадцать лет назад. Цинично? Возможно. Но мы давно уже не дети.

Я подружился со своим врагом, чтобы находиться на достаточно близком расстоянии к тебе и все контролировать, порой притворяясь ничего не понимающим. Ты быстро осознал, как сильно вляпался со своим желанием стать самостоятельной единицей, а не частью близнецового союза. Чёртов кризис среднего возраста — почему он настиг тебя так рано? Вместе с тобой его пришлось пережить и мне — вначале я чувствовал, как тебе хорошо, как ты наивно веришь, что сможешь обойтись без нашей запретной связи. А потом… Ты ничего не говорил, но я уже знал, что тебя ломает. Больше, чем меня. Ты не выдержал даже медового месяца — этот мёд оказался слишком горьким. И когда ты оказался на пороге нашего дома с видом побитого щенка, я едва успел закрыть дверь, прежде чем ты оказался передо мной на коленях. Ты так хорошо просил прощения! Несколько раз. В коридоре, на кухне, в ванной… и, конечно же, в нашей постели. Да, она всё ещё наша, хотя я часто засыпаю один. Разве я мог устоять перед тобой? Я зависим от тебя не меньше.  
Потушив окурок, иду открывать дверь. Я знаю, ты уже на пороге.

— Надеюсь, я не оторвал тебя от важных дел, — бросаю вместо приветствия. Боже, как я рад видеть твоё замученное счастливой жизнью лицо!

— Ничего такого, Билл. Совсем ничего… — ты крепко прижимаешь меня к себе, и я едва дышу в этих объятиях. — Я тоже очень скучал по тебе. Она сумасшедшая… я так больше не могу!

— Ты сам себя посадил на эту цепь, Том. Придётся ещё немного потерпеть.

Выпутываюсь из этих тисков запоздалого раскаяния и провожу ладонью по твоей щеке. Я всё понимаю, братец, но ты сам себя наказал и заставил меня страдать вместе с тобой. Тяну за воротник полосатой рубашки и грубо целую. У нас не так много времени, чтобы предаваться псевдо-философии. Я схожу с ума, когда ты так близко. Мы добираемся до спальни, роняя одежду, и к моменту падения на кровать остаёмся совершенно обнажёнными. Ничего лишнего.

Ты ни за что не признаешься ей в своей маленькой слабости и будешь строить из себя того, кем никогда не являлся. Но только я знаю тебя настоящего. От и до. Твои глаза не могут соврать мне, ведь в них я читаю только одно желание. Отдаться. Я знаю, что ты не сбежишь от меня, но мне нравится ощущать власть над тобой. Именно поэтому я выбрал кровать с резной спинкой — твои сильные руки идеально смотрятся в наручниках. Защёлкиваю их на твоих запястьях и довольно улыбаюсь. Теперь всё правильно, Том.  
Ты беззащитен, так же, как я когда-то. В самом начале наших отношений все было иначе. Ты был сильнее, ты защищал меня и сдувал с меня пылинки. Со своими функциями старшего брата ты справлялся идеально, но я устал быть всегда под тобой. Ты пользовался моей любовью, а сам пытался крутить романы с наивными девчонками, чьих имен никогда не вспоминал после проведённой ночи. Ты убеждал меня, что это другое, ты говорил мне, что наши чувства неправильны, и мы еще сможем остановиться и стать «нормальными». Но мы не смогли…

Всё было предопределено ещё давно…

В десять я поцеловал тебя в губы.

В тринадцать — намного ниже.

В шестнадцать — стал твоим.

В семнадцать я вытрахал из тебя эту дурь под названием «мы просто братья, и я не такой». Твой первый раз прошёл определённо лучше — ведь я позаботился обо всём заранее, а не просто прижал к стенке по пьяни. Я сделал всё, чтобы ты понял, от чего так долго отказывался.

На подходе к тридцатнику наша отлаженная система внезапно дала сбой.

А теперь не ты оберегаешь меня от всего. Это я забочусь о тебе. Каждый раз, когда ты приходишь ко мне, я объясняю на языке тела, как ты жестоко ошибался.

И снова принимаешь условия моей игры и позволяешь завязать тебе глаза. Не обязательно смотреть, чтобы чувствовать друг друга. Я глажу твоё тело и чувствую, как ты дрожишь от предвкушения, но не так быстро, Том, не так быстро. Прокладываю путь из легких поцелуев от твоей шеи до пупка и останавливаюсь. Ты дёргаешься, но я и не подумаю сейчас дарить тебе такое удовольствие. Наполовину свесившись с постели, достаю из нижнего ящика комода полупустой тюбик. Хорошо, что ты не видишь — побеспокоился бы, когда я успел израсходовать так много, но пока ты не разведёшься, это не твоё дело. Наконец, ты дождался. С таким блаженством на лице принимаешь в себя мои пальцы, как будто у тебя секса год не было. Ах да, совсем забыл о твоей нелепой возне под одеялом в полной темноте — только так ты представляешь, что в чужой спальне с тобой рядом я. Тот дом никогда не будет твоим. Страсть прошла быстро. Ты сотню раз пожалел о своём решении и пожалеешь ещё столько же, прежде чем настанет тот благословенный день, когда наша семья Каулитц снова станет семьёй из двух человек.

Стон срывается с твоих губ, но этот стон не от боли — настоящую боль мы оба испытаем, когда за тобой закроются двери и ты снова уйдешь. А сейчас мы можем насладиться особенностями нашей связи. Я снова отрываюсь от тебя.

— Билл… — ты зовёшь меня, словно я где-то далеко. Но я здесь. Просто наблюдаю, как всё твоё тело горит от желания. Одна беда — я сгораю вместе с тобой. Наша любовь неизлечима.

У меня для тебя есть сюрприз. Как раз сегодня принёс курьер. Странно на меня посматривал, но мне плевать. Первое испытание новой игрушки я доверяю тебе, Том — таков удел старшего брата. Ты морщишься, когда я проталкиваю в тебя небольшой вибратор, и так забавно пытаешься отпихнуть меня ногой. Ничего, сейчас оценишь. Нажимаю на пульт управления и меняю режимы. Выбираю тот, на котором ты кричишь громче всего. Меня заводят твои стоны, так что не сдерживайся. Тебе нравится, я знаю. Поцелуй — как контрольный выстрел. Ты хочешь обнять меня, но не можешь. Жмешься всем телом. Трёшься о меня своим каменным стояком в надежде на скорую разрядку, но я не позволяю, с силой сжав его. Нет уж, тебе придётся потерпеть ещё немного. Я хочу успеть всё, прежде чем твой телефон разразится ненавистной трелью. Выключаю занимательное устройство — пожалуй, оставлю себе на одинокие вечера — судя по твоей реакции, ощущения незабываемые. Тебе пришлю другой подарочек по почте. Может, и женушке пригодится, если ты перестанешь справляться.

— Том, что надо сказать? — ногтями по внутренней стороне бедра. Ты раскрываешься для меня ещё сильнее.

— Билл, я люблю и хочу только тебя, — хрипло шепчешь ты.

Вхожу одним резким движением. Мне слишком хорошо, чтобы однажды отказаться от этого.

Рывок, а за ним ещё и ещё… Казалось бы, это так просто, но почему с другими ничего не получается? Лишь механическая разрядка, которая приносит физическое облегчение, но оставляет в душе пустоту. А с тобой я попадаю на небеса, и мне совсем не хочется возвращаться на землю. Сжимаю твои бёдра крепче и с яростью врываюсь в твое тело снова и снова. Тяну за ленту, и она спадает с твоих глаз. Смотри на меня, смотри, так уж и быть, разрешаю. Ты улыбаешься, но в уголках твоих глаз спрятались непрошеные слёзы. Тебе нравится эта сладкая боль, в которой мы можем забыться. Я наклоняюсь к твоим губам, чувствуя твоё дыхание… Замираю на миг. Целуешь, как в последний раз. Я отстраняюсь и разрываю зрительный контакт и продолжаю втрахивать тебя в нашу постель.

— Отстегни… рук почти не чувствую… — взмолился ты, и я выполняю твою просьбу. Благо, я могу дотянуться до ключей и мне не приходится покидать твоё тело, ведь я уже подхожу к грани.

Ты обнимаешь меня, и сердце сжимается от нахлынувшей нежности. Я не могу злиться, я не могу ненавидеть, даже если ты сломал нас обоих. Потому что я люблю тебя, мой непутёвый братец.

Ещё немного — и мир рассыпается на тысячи осколков.

— Том!

— Билл!

Один крик на двоих.

Приходим в себя не сразу. Твой телефон надрывается, но ты никак не реагируешь.

— Мне ответить?

Ты отрицательно трясёшь головой.

— Сегодня я останусь дома. У нас дома.

Лежишь у меня на животе, и я ласково глажу твои волосы, за которые буду крепко держать тебя ночью.

— Как будешь объясняться?

— К чёрту оправдания. Мы близнецы, разве этого недостаточно? — улыбаешься.

— Согласен. Удобная фраза на все случаи жизни.

Можешь ведь, когда захочешь, сделать самое сложное и самое важное — просто остаться со мной. И пусть весь мир подождет. А когда ты снова уедешь, я вскоре затоскую по тебе, и мне будет достаточно написать смс и подождать пятнадцать минут или немного меньше.

Мы справимся.


End file.
